firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Imperial Battle Stations
Death Star Prototipe Hyper space speed: With hyperspace engine-Very slow Weapons: No weapons Abilities: Super laser-Reveal terrain Deploy fighters: No Description: Designed and built in the Maw installation, armed only with a powerful superlaser and without a hyperdrive, so that their movement between systems is extremely slow and lack of defensive weaponry make it vulnerable to all kinds of attacks. Death Star I Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Ion Guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: Superlaser Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: Unknow the quantity Fighter type: TIE Fighter, TIE Scout Description: Immense station battle with sufficient firepower to destroy whole planets. In combats against ships, its super laser is able to vaporize heavy cruisers of a single firing, single the most modern ships can hold a firing of this station. Ademas can shoot to an inferior power to avoid the long times of delay during the charge. As complement transports an indetermine number of fighters. In spite of its power the Death Star can be vulnerable to an attack with fighters, although the super laser is very dificult to aim against smaller ships or than they are situen to a very near distance reason why it can be vulnerable to the bombing. Tarkin Station Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Unknow Abilities: Superlaser Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: Unknow the quantity Fighter type: Unknow Description: Designed and built in honor of Grand Moff Tarkin, the battle station has a single purpose, to generate the same damage to the Death Star with a super ion cannon. Tycon Station Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Unknow Abilities: Missile shield-Deploy reinforces Deploy fighters: Si Number of fighters: Unknow the quantity Fighter type: TIE Scout, TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber Description: The Tycon Space Stations were created to give a shelter to the Star Destroyers during loading and refueling. The Tycon Battlestations were able to travel in hyperspace to establish the Imperial outposts in hostile areas. Unfinished Death Star II Hyper space speed: No Weapons: Ion Guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: Superlaser Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: Unknow the quantity Fighter type: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor Description: A greater and more powerful version of the original Death Star; this new station battle includes improved computers of aimed for the superlaser that allows to shoot him against slow ships. Death Star II Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Ion Guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: Superlaser Deploy fighters: Si Number of fighters: Unknow the quantity Fighter type: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor Description: A greater and more powerful version of the original Death Star; this new station battle includes improved computers of aimed for the superlaser that allows to shoot him against slow ships. Mini Death Stars Hyper space speed: No Weapons: Ion Guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: Superlaser Deploy fighters: Si Number of fighters: Unknow the quantity Fighter type: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor Description: Defensive station with a super laser and a smaller size than the Death Star. World Devastator Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Ion Guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: Superlaser Deploy fighters: Si Number of fighters: Unknow the quantity Fighter type: TIE Fighter Droide Description: One of the most powerful and invincible designs of Imperial super weapons, the World Devastators are immense ambundant factories provided with molecular furnaces capable of recycling any thing from entire planets to spaceships being able to turn the prime matters into new weapon of destruction. The Devastators although they are not provided with weapon laser defensive or similar they can destroy using its furnaces of recycling a destroyer of only one time. Also so much to effects of coverage as of control every Devastator is provided with a personal escort of destroyers. Galaxy Weapon Hyper space speed: No Abilities: Galaxy Missiles Deploy fighters: No Description: Incredible missile of big size, thrown and controlled from the planet Byss for the Empire. Every missile has the aptitude to be able to go so far as to destroy a planet or what puts itself on him ahead. Practically invulnerable thanks to a few powerful shields the Galaxy Gun can be stopped only attacking its base at the planet Byss. Palpatine Eye Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Heavy turbolaser Abilities: Maximun Power Fire-Barrage Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 32 Fighter type: TIE Fighter, Skypray Blastboat, Escort Transports Description: Built using an asteroid and using the design of the Torpedo Sphere. The Eye of Palpatine is a huge automatic spacecraft designed to carry large numbers of soldiers for planetary assaults. Their weapons enable it to concentrate fire on a target. Additionally it can recruit soldiers at low prices thanks to its systems of Imperial indoctrination. Centerpoint Station Hyper space speed: No Abilities: Maximun Power Fire Deploy fighters: No Description: Orbiting between Talus and Tralus in the Corellian system Centralia station is so old that nobody remembers and their origins. The station is so old it has to rotate to generate gravity. Its purpose is unknown but in recent times have come to light information about their ability to move using the search hyperspace planets and perhaps, only perhaps even destroy entire planets or systems. Categoría:Space Battle Stations